El cumpleaños del King
by midochan494
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños del King, y en este día una persona se pone a reflexionar acerca de su amistad y de lo importante que es esté joven para él. Aclaro NO es yaoi...


Aclaración: Los personajes de OHSHC no me pertenecen, son de Bisco Hatori.

La historia la hice pensando en una amiga que cumplió años, por lo que aclaro, Tamaki es ella y se supone que Kyouya soy yo (ya quisiera) n.n bueno, aclarando y dando ese dato curioso del por que realicé esta historia comienzo.

 **El cumpleaños del King.**

 **By: midochan494**

Ya era de día, el hermoso sol resplandecía con la luz más clara y bella que podía tener en un día como el que estaba llegando. La mayoría de las personas que estaban llegando al instituto, saludaban cálidamente a todo aquel que se les cruzara.

Claro está que ese preciso día, el King se encontraba más contento que otros días. La razón, fácil… hoy era su cumpleaños. Ese día el rey del host club cumplía años, y eso le mejoraba mucho el ánimo, pues siempre recordando la promesa de estar feliz y disfrutar, ese día no era la excepción.

Ya en el horario del club…

Los jóvenes host se encontraban todos en una especie de fiesta, todos traían puesto algún tipo de traje de gala, mostrando de antemano a las clientas que serian atendidas mientras que se festejaba el día especial de Tamaki.

\- Oh… Tamaki-sama… muchas felicidades por su cumpleaños- felicitó una chicas al King del club.

\- Muchas gracias mi hermosa princesa- dijo con su siempre perfecta sonrisa.

\- Tamaki-sama… quería entregarle un regalo muy especial, pero en realidad, cuando lo pensé… note que no había nada lo suficientemente especial para alguien como usted- exclamó con mucha pena una de las siempre fieles clientas del rubio.

\- Mi hermosa princesa… te aseguro que ningún regalo se compara con tenerte en este momento en mi presencia.

Mientras tanto…

El resto del club, se encontraba muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

Los gemelos estaban en una de las mesas jugando con sus clientas, bromeando y riendo debes en cuando (y haciendo algunas de sus escenas extrañas e incestuosas);

Haruhi se encontraba en otra parte del salón, por su parte servía algo de té y café para sus clientas, mientras estas le murmuraban acerca de lo ''lindo'' que lucía, llevándose como respuesta algunos suspiros cansados y unos agradecimientos muy corteses de parte de la host;

Honey y Mori sempai se encontraban en una mesa algo alejada, ambos estaban totalmente rodeados por chicas, con las cuales platicaban tranquilamente (mejor dicho Honey sempai platicaba, mientras Mori-sempai solo afirmaba de vez en cuando).

Y Kyouya… en realidad Kyouya se encontraba haciendo algunos ''cálculos'' de las ganancias que estaban teniendo en ese mismo día. Aunque en realidad se encontraba pensando, divagando en cosas que no tenían un sentido normal en su cabeza…

*Kyouya*

''Tamaki baka… ahora resulta que justo el día de tu cumpleaños se te ocurre invitar a más gente al club sin siquiera avisarme…''

''Mmm, que se le va a hacer, en realidad creo que eres muy impredecible, baka… sabes… siempre se me hizo extraño que siendo tan diferentes, seamos tan buenos amigos, digo, tú que en realidad te esfuerzas por ser tan idiota, que tienes esa tonta y cálida sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, que nunca has sabido sobre frivolidades, ironías, y diferencias sociales; y yo… que toda mi vida es una fría y poco real sonrisa, una ironía y bueno ya el resto es historia…''

''Realmente no entiendo como paso, tampoco es como si no estuviera bien con eso, me gusta estar contigo, realizando cada cosa tonta y extraña que te viene a la cabeza en tus teatros mentales… me gusta, realmente dudo que en este mundo haya dos personas iguales a ti. Lo que por todos los cielos, agradezco… creo que no lo soportaría, tener que soportar a dos personas que sean igual idiotas… eso en definitiva causaría una destrucción masiva de vida en el planeta…''

''Agh… creo que incluso ya estoy empezando a pensar cosas sin sentido en mi cabeza, y todo gracias a ti…''

De repente como por arte de magia una sonrisa se escapo de los labios del pelinegro.

''Eres tan idiota Tamaki'' dijo para sus adentros, viendo como Tamaki comenzaba un nuevo show de locuras, pues Haruhi de alguna manera dijo no saber qué es lo que realmente estaban festejando, y el rubio se había tirado a lloriquear y gritar que su linda hijita no lo quería y no recordaba una fecha tan importante.

\- Waaaa… Oka-san, nuestra hija no recuerda que fecha es hoy… Waaaaaa- gritaba cada vez más alto.

De nuevo, Kyouya solo se limito a sonreír, veía una escena que le parecía por demás tierna, y de repente.

\- Ya escuche… Oto-san…- dijo escondiendo su rostro para que no se notara la gracia que le provocaba ver a su rubio amigo tan tontamente dramático.

\- Has algo… Oka-san- exclamó lo más alto que pudo.

\- Ya, ya… lamento que se me olvidara tu cumpleaños sempai… es solo que hoy ha habido muchas cosas en las clases que me llenan el pensamiento- decía en un intento de hacer que Tamaki dejara de lloriquear de una buena vez.

\- Ya basta… Haruhi no deberías de hacer llorar a Tamaki, por lo menos no hoy…- dijo calmando a Tamaki… quien todavía tenía muchas lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Lo lamento, Tamaki-sempai… de verdad- dijo reverenciando a Tamaki de manera cortes.

\- Ya no importa…- dijo más tranquilo el King.

Al finalizar el club.

Ya todas las clientas se habían retirado, todas estaban por demás contentas, poco a poco la tercera sala de música del Ouran se fue vaciado, hasta que, solo quedaron dos personas, Tamaki y Kyouya, quienes quedaron sentados en uno de los lujosos sillones del club.

\- Oka-san…

\- Dime Oto-san.

\- Sabes, ahora soy muy feliz.

\- A si… ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… me gusta que todos estén felices… ¿dime estas feliz?- preguntó poniendo una enorme sonrisa el rubio.

\- Mmm… si- respondió de manera simple su amigo.

\- Enserio… ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno… porque con un baka como tu… quien no estaría feliz…

\- ¡¿Ah?!- por un momento el joven se ''indigno'' con las palabras tan ''crueles'' que le dijo su amigo, sin embargo casi de inmediato se echo a reír- sabes yo también te quiero- dijo dando una nueva sonrisa.

\- Mmmm… si, como sea…

''Lo vez… es por esa clase de cosas y tonterías, que me es imposible a mí, separarme de ti…''

\- Por cierto Tamaki…- dijo Kyouya volteando a verlo…

\- ¿Dime?

\- Feliz cumpleaños…- terminó poniendo, en ese preciso momento, como pocas veces una sonrisa realmente cálida… a lo que el rubio solo se limito a sonreír de nuevo.

\- Gracias… _mon ami._

Fin!

Bueno, agradezco que lean esta historia, por favor díganme que les pareció... y Ely si lees esto, espero que te guste


End file.
